Slender
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Ron Weasley; 18, smart young man, found dead by means of suicide. But a single note left by him causes fear to cast itself upon the only two left within the golden trio. People start dying, fear and paranoia taking over the senses of the most reasonable people... and our favorite pairing is left to outsmart and defeat the force behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**As someone who has traversed the internet a little while longer than most, I cringe at the sudden onslaught of the fans of a certain fear educing creature… **

**I've actually been on writing hiatus, but I suppose I'm back now.**

A week before school started. Hermione read her summer books of faraway fiction like games where children fight to the death for riches, Harry stayed with her and trained Hedwig to do some tricks and shared his wealth with his two friends for school supplies, the teachers bustled within the hallow halls preparing lessons with care… and here Ron was, within his bathroom, rocking back and forth in the corner. He felt eyes roaming along his body, watching each move… each breath, every single blink he took.

All Ron had to do was make it to Hogwarts and he would be safe. The Dementors would protect him, teachers, and magic would keep him cloaked. Nothing could touch him, no one would touch him. But for now, Ron watched his mystical creation turn, film running out in three… two… film change. Once again, he was being filmed through the magical family camera, nice and safe form horrors that lurk out amongst the trees. Making it to Hogwarts… that was something Ron knew he would never do again.

The bathroom light beckoned down in its usual yellow hue, casting elongated shadows across his papers and drawings. With charcoal stained fingers, he drew the symbols of his tormentor, circles and 'X's. Trees that touch the midnight stars and thin body that somehow hide the numerous appendages snaking from its back.

Ron raised a hand behind him, jiggling the doorknob. Locked tight, as he had hoped it still was. For it lurked and it was getting desperate enough to follow him inside. Ron knew his time was soon, so soon he could taste the metallic blood spilling past his taste buds already. It was slow… it was painful. He wouldn't have known it was happening if it wasn't for the death of a childhood friend who left drawing similar to the ones he was creating.

Another drawing done, sliding it across the old floor to meet its friends. Ron took a deep breath, starting another drawing to appease its motivation. An oval with an 'X' through it to start, as all his drawings owned one.

A single shadow, so perfectly obvious, stretched across the length of the window. Ron did not take its eyes off of it until it passed. Now… now was his time and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He stood, scrawling along the walls, his final message of dignity. He would no longer fight, no longer try. His time with the tormentor was now. He raised his wand, copying his message along the walls until all surfaces were covered… his family must be warned. His friends must be warned for it would come for them next. Ron tapped the enchanted camera, stopping its film.

With a raise of his wand, Ron smelt the flower Hermione had given to him just two days prior as a gift of a friend, he spoke the words of the forbidden killing curse…

for he would not give the tall man the satisfaction of his slow, painful death.

**So start, as always, but please keep reading. I plan for this to be much better than my Viral series :)**

**Xoxo PN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I just got a laptop and had to transfer all my stuff over :x And I'm changing the story line. You'll see :)**

"It doesn't make any sense… there wasn't any signs." Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder, the freshly bug grave filling itself with the dirt.

"We should go see Molly. See how she's holding up and see if we can do anything for her. Cleaning or whatever." Harry's voice was softer than normal, laced with sorrow. His hands gripped tighter at his friend's shoulders, seeking anchorage from his own feelings. Hermione agreed, caring less that tomorrow was the start of a new school year.

They flew by broom, greeting the Weasley's in a huge family hug. Molly was unresponsive to any emotion, which struck fear into Hermione's broken heart. Molly departed from the hug, lying on the couch with a miserable expression. The pair took the liberty of cleaning the kitchen out, gutting the sink of dishes with muggle work. They cooked a few meals that would last about three days amongst all the family and folded the laundry out on the line.

"Go through Ron's stuff… I can't. Take anything you want or think he would want you to want. Leave me his robes, that's all I ask." Molly sighed breathlessly, not even turning to see the closest friends her departed son had.

Hermione affirmed her with a light voice, taking Harry's inviting friendly hand as they ascended the stairs. Opening Ron's door, they were overcome with his gentle scent. Peppermint and warmth itself. His robes lay around the room, books tossed about. It was so classic Ron, it was enough to make Hermione burst into another fit of tears. They almost didn't want to clean. But Harry took a step forward, folding the robes one by one.

"This is a lot harder than expected." Hermione whispered, door clasping behind her before heading deeper into the room. She collected the books, one by one, and placed them upon the shelf. Bending for the final brown leather book, she saw her name in Ron's chicken scratch on the side. In the cover, was a note for her.

_Hermione,_

_If you're reading this, I know I'm dead._

_Please, as your friend who loves you, do not read any of my books or papers. I know you'll be interested, I know you'll go through them because they're books. But please… please don't._

_If it gets too tempting, burn them. ALL the books and pages, you have to burn them._

_Your faithful friend, Ron._

Hermione quickly tucked the book into her bag without question, finishing with Harry to tidy Ron's room. Leaving with kind words, they walked side by side to Harry's owned home. Hermione chose to stay there, for school was just a day away. As Hermione tucked into her own bed, having shut the door and long waited into the night, she opened the book. Reading and rereading its cryptic warning, Hermione just found herself drawn to read it. She felt a connection with the book, as if she was meant to hold it and read it.

"I never listened to you before." She spoke with a soft smile, gesturing her eyes to the sky. Opening the book with delicate care, she read the entries riddled with spelling errors and scratched out words.

_Day 1_

_Millon told me to get rid of all his stuff. He didn't have much, but that's okay. This stuff is really interesting but creepy. I was going to ask Hermione about muggle tales and fiction but I don't think I want to get her involved. Or anyone for that matter. She's seen enough since the war. It's just some simple stuff, probably a muggle mental illness. Nothing I can't read about if I really focus and try!_

_I'm going to keep going through this stuff, see if I can find anything weird._

Hermione scrunched her nose, intrigued by the ink on the yellow pages.

_Day 4_

_The last two days have been unproductive but I found that my sleep is funny. I can't sleep as much. I feel as if something is watching me or something. I guess I'm just looking into these notes to much! I still have a portfolio worth of loose pages to go through._

_Day 5_

_These drawings… they freak me out. In a written note, he said he didn't draw them. Just found them. I'm going to go to _**xxxxxxxx**_ house and figure out what she knows. I think I'm getting sick, that'll have to wait for a few days I guess._

Over the name of the person whose house he wanted to go to was crossed out with a series of x's.

_Day 6_

_I'm starting to cough up blood. I might have to go to Snape to get a potion for this. I don't want it to get worse._

Blood spatters cascaded over the page, causing Hermione to shut the book softly.

"Notes, hm? I'll have to go back to Ron's after school tomorrow."

Before settling to sleep, Hermione looked out the window just a few times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long :x had to go through some things and I made it out much better on the other side :) I'll try to update weekly if I can, okay?**

"_He got bit by that damn snake!" Harry fell to his knees, holding a piece of his shirt against the seeping wound upon Severus Snape's neck. _

"_Take them…" He genstured to his tears, gripping Harry's arm for dear life. Hermione dug out an empty vial, tossing it to Harry. As Harry took the empty vial, filling it up with tears Severus had offered, Hermione rummaged through her bag in a violent rush._

"_He's going to die." Harry, suddenly felt with compassion and love for his dying professor, let ears seep beyond his eyes._

"_Oh no he won't." Hermione skidded to her knees against the floor of the shrieking shack, jeans ripping due to the impacy. He pulled the cork from a bottle of amber liquid with her teeth, pouring it into Severus' mouth. She tilted her head back, stroking his throat with gentle care._

"_Drink, damn you… drink." Hermione whispered, pushing the patch of shirt harder against him._

"_Go to Dumbledore's office. I've got it covered!" Hermione shouted, not looking up to see Ron and Harry scatter for the remains of the school._

_She dropped her pale lips to Severus' neck, sucking the venom out with her own mouth. She cursed herself for not reading more spells on this. The potion aided her, pushing out the venom with much vigor, allowing her time to spit and breathe between each hefty suck. The swelling was down, and with a focused healing spell, Severus' was healed; weak, but healed._

_His eyes opened softly, tears no longer flowing, with puffy red eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but passed out from pure exhaustion._

"_Take your time, Professor. I'll be here when you wake up…"_

It had been two years since the defeating of Voldemort. The school was closed for one year, rebuilding and recreating. McGonagall is Head Mistress and Severus Snape her second in command. Snape's bitterness had faded with the death of the villain who killed his love and his love for Lily Evans has faded into the past. It was Hermione, however, that saved his life in the shrieking shack. Two years of dreams of him, dreams of triumph. Nightmares of decay, hating, and blaming. Every morning, she either awoke with a violent scream, years of unrecognizable emotion, and sometimes even both.

"First day, Ron. Let's go get 'em." Hermione sighed holding his journal close to her chest. She smelled the leather covering, able to smell Ron within its pages. Tears hit her eyes once more, crying as she changed to get ready for school. She should be happy. This was her real senior year; a year full of priority and privilege. But Hermione didn't feel like a superior returning student to Hogwarts… she felt drained. Her mind had been flicking through options and game plans all night, all trying to figure out what Ron happened to be up to before he died.

Her classes… she simply went through the motions. Open text book, write notes, close textbook. Smear a smile onto her face so no one but the odd teacher will ask her what was upsetting her, or even bothered her to ask about Ron's death. Repeat for next class. Wave softly, walk by the wall, blend in with the scenery. She bumped into Harry at lunch and they both sat in the basement bathroom, crying and laughing over stories from once upon a time. Of all the time they spent together leading up to the point of his death.

Her shoes clicked against the stone ground, fourth and final class in the dungeons with good old Professor Snape; Academic Advance Potion Brewing. Beyond her sadness, she smiled fondly of her memory of him. She walked into his classroom, warm from bubbling cauldrons. One in which he was standing over, hair still greasy as ever, tucked behind his large ears. The nostalgia made her heart feel warm and alive again.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione, being the only student to come in, took the front row center desk, gently placing her books upon the wooden frame. A few taps of his wand, and she saw his face. If anything, he looked more his age than the day of the war: not a man of sixty years. Only forty. His lips curved into a ghost of a smile, giving her a nod. She could feel any sense of hatred for her gone… not only for her noble act of heroicness. Now they had both suffered the loss of love. There was even ground, an understanding as to why one was so bitter. It was easy to see now.

So his smile was enough to send a real one to her own lips.

"Miss Granger, I'm thrilled to see you've taken this class. A kind familiar face… I was thinking I would never get the chance to teach one of you students ever again." His voice was softer, no shred of sarcasm behind his words. Things have changed around Hogwarts.

As Snape looked at Hermione, he mustered his kindest looks. She had spent three hours with him, kneeling on the floor, keeping him alive. The anti-venom, which takes days to brew, all used on him. He was grateful and thankful for the bright young witch. In that moment, all animosity over the years faded. He saw the annoying little girl as a smart, reputable young woman.

"Me too. I've heard not a lot of students took it… I bumped into some of my old friends but they are all just tidying up the classes they missed when… you know… the war and all." Hermione dug at the stone with her shoe.

"You bumped into friends? Must be odd. A group of twenty-somethings roaming in school uniforms. Anyhow," his features withheld a strong grin ", you are the only one who took the class. Because I would rather teach you than fill my time slot with another first year kids? This will be one on one tutoring." Snape turned from her, going back to his potion while Hermione's stomach did flips. Nothing, and nothing at all, could compare to having a teacher all to herself. One on one with the most intelligent brewer of their time, a source of unlimited knowledge… it was almost too good to be true. It was enough to distract her from the emotional pain for just a little while.

"I'm excited, no doubt!" She took long, happy strides to him, hands placed upon the table in front of his ingredients. Hermione saw him smirk once more, bottling the deep blue potion with pride.

"Alright then. Go into the store room and grab dragon's tears, lavender, sprigweed, and standard ingredient."

Half the class passed with ease. Hermione brewed five simple potions with little issue, not messing up a single potion. Between brewing times, they caught up. It had been two years, after all, since she sat on her knees with eager perseverance to save his life. It was fun and games until the subject of friends was brought up.

"And Ron… well, Ron was buried yesterday, found four days ago in the bathroom. Means of suicide they think." Hermione's tone was somber and pained, Severus; hand shooting up to grip her shoulder.

"Suicide? Any note left behind? Are you sure, he did come to me about a month ago for a healing potion. Poor lad was coughing up blood. But he told me you know how sick he was…" His voice dripped with sincere concern.

"No," Hermione shook her head, but stopped mid motion ", but he had some journals. He had a warning written on them but I looked through them. He was doing some pretty organized research on something. Which is odd, because that boy couldn't research anything with any type of organization. I was actually going to talk to you once the bell rang. He said something in his notes about a potion and you." She laughed bitterly, heading to her desk to grab the book.

"I had hoped to go to the library after school, look up some books on what little info I have." Hermione sighed, handing the torn and frayed book to the Professor. Within seconds, he was interested. His large hands caressed the book, running a finger down each page before turning with so gently, as if he was touching a baby bird.

"Burn them… _burn them_? He was adamant on no one seeing these… now," Severus quickly flipped through the pages but stopped ", what do we have here?" His large hand pointed to a drawing, taking up roughly have a page within Day 10th's entry. A picture of a tall humanoid figure, with a large oval for a face. No eyes, nor nose… just a blank face void of every feature. Hermione stared, entranced at the creature. It seemed normal… perhaps just a sketch or doodle while Ron thought of a solution to whatever his problem was.

"Remind you of any mythology?" Hermione had to stand on her toes to match the high of the lanky Professor. He shook his head, silently flipping and reading into the journal.

"You think this has direct correlation with his death?" His nostrils flickered with thought, eyes looking down upon her.

"Dunno… could be a doodle, could the a factor… could be the source." Hermione took the journal back, placing it softly within her bag. A large hand gripped her shoulder, massaging with gentle care.

"You're not in this alone, Miss Granger. If you feel stuck, please come see me."

Those were the final words he spoke before finishing up their lessons. He sent her off with a firm nod, a silent farewell. As she ascended the large steps, she smiled inwardly. If anything, she had a very smart man to help her.

But right now… this was her quest to take alone.

**:) **

**Xoxo, PN**


End file.
